J'ai engagé Saroumane comme femme de ménage
by Miaam
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...


**J'ai engagé Saroumane comme femme de ménage.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer **_**: **__Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J. R. R Tolkien. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu Aragorn. En revanche, ma connerie est tout à fait à moi._

_**Chez Sauron, un lundi matin.**_

Sauron imagina quelques instants Saroumane dans un uniforme sexy. Avec des porte-jarretelles roses, légèrement cachés par la longue barbe du magicien. Et un balai, aussi. Un magnifique balai, avec un long manche. S'il en avait eu, le seigneur des ténèbres se serait certainement lécher les babines. Son œil brilla d'une lueur vive lorsqu'il imagina sa petite marionnette faire le ménage… avec le balai, l'uniforme sexy et les porte-jarretelles roses. Et un chapeau en bonbon. Guimauves, chocolats, caramels, dragibus, sucettes, et des… chamallows ! C'en fut trop. Sauron voulu voir le magicien immédiatement.

_**Chez Saroumane, un lundi matin.**_

Assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur la table, Saroumane lisait son journal quotidien, tout en mangeant goulûment son petit déjeuner, c'est-à-dire des chocapics, dans un grand bol de lait avec du chocolat en poudre. L'apparition soudaine de l'œil de Sauron sur son paquet de céréales le fit sursauter, ce qui le fit renverser son bol de lait sur sa magnifique robe blanche.

- Zut, s'exclama t-il avec exaspération, du marron sur ma superbe tenue. Bah, tant pis, à présent je serais Saroumane le Multicolore !

- Là, tu es bicolore, mon ange, rétorqua le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le magicien admit qu'il avait raison, puis demanda au nouveau venu la raison de sa visite.

- Saroumane, ce que j'ai à te dire est important. Très important. Je ne sais pas encore si tu es prêt à l'entendre, car c'est une grande mission que j'ai à te confier, commença Sauron en douceur, tout en admirant les pectoraux de Saroumane qui avait commencé à se déshabiller pour aller mettre sa robe à laver.

- Oh, dîtes-moi, s'il vous plaît ! supplia le magicien.

- Très bien, si tu insistes. J'ai trouvé le seul moyen par lequel on pourra récupérer l'Anneau Unique. Tu dois devenir la femme de ménage d'un elfe nommé Legolas. Il détient des informations sur l'Anneau, et c'est l'unique façon de les récupérer.

Bien sûr, c'était faux. Enfin, du moins, d'après Sauron. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le voir manier un balai. Saroumane resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants, puis se plia aux désirs de son maître. Il accepta.

_**Chez Legolas, un mardi matin.**_

Lorsque l'elfe apprit qu'un homme se proposait pour faire le ménage chez lui, il accepta avec joie ! Son appartement serait en fin en ordre ! Finis, les chaussettes qui traînent, et autre vêtements sales, les trognons de pommes pourris et les épluchures de légumes ! Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de sa femme de ménage.

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

Voilà une demi-heure que Saroumane était chez Legolas, et il n'avait jamais vu tel désordre de sa vie. C'était tout simplement horrible, indescriptible. L'elfe, après l'arrivée de sa femme de ménage, prit congé de lui pour aller chasser les Orcs. Le magicien était donc seul, dans la maison. Il commença par ramasser les trognons de pommes, en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Puis son uniforme le serrait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres avait insisté pour qu'il le porte. Après avoir jeté toute la nourriture pourrie, il craqua, et hurla d'une voix calme et posée.

- JE SUIS SAROUMANE LE BICOLORE, JE NE M ABBAISERAI PAS AU RANG DE FEMME DE MENAGE.

Le tonnerre éclata, et la pluie ne tarda pas à l'accompagner. Sauron, qui l'observait de loin, prit un malin plaisir à voir le magicien en colère dans sa tenue sexy. Wah, il avait eu une bonne idée, dis donc ! Saroumane prit fermement le manche de son balai, qui se révéla être son bâton magique, et l'appuya brutalement sur le sol. Le toit de la maison explosa, et ce fut une pluie démentielle qui s'abattit chez Legolas. Meubles, objets, vêtements, rien ne fut épargné, tout fut emporté par les eaux, détruits, déchirés, brisés. Le magicien se souvint brusquement de sa mission, et tenta d'arrêter le fléau dévastateur qu'il avait lancé sur l'habitat de l'elfe. Echec. Deux, trois éclairs tombèrent sur la maison, et elle s'écroula.

_**Neuf heures plus tard.**_

Saroumane se tenait sur les ruines de la maison de l'elfe lorsque celui-ci apparut. Il sursauta. Il avait laissé sa maison seulement quelques heures et… elle avait disparu. Il aperçu sa femme de ménage sangloter sur les restes d'un mur, et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et lui murmura, navré :

- S'il vous plaît, ne me dîtes pas que mon fer à lisser y est passé.

**Voilà, postez des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! :D**


End file.
